On Stormy Nights
by kojika
Summary: On a dark and stormy night, Sunao cannot sleep as he's confronted with his own horrid memories...SoraSunao And I can't write summaries


_On Stormy Nights…_

By Sanzaki Kojika

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Sukisho! characters unfortunately . I have been a fan of this series for over 4 years and I'm just now starting to draw fanart and this is my first fanfic. Yeah..I know…pathetic, isn't it? I also realize I'm writing a new one when I have people on my throat to finish another. I'll do it later.

Warning: This is story from Sunao's view. It contains mild shounen ai (OMG! Youre reading a series from a yaoi series and you didn't see that coming…? ) Yeah…

**N**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

It was the middle of the night, and yet I was sleepless. The moon had long since disappeared from the sky behind the dark shadows of the clouds. The room was dark and quiet, all save his breathing. He slept on while a demons wrestled in my thoughts.

I slowly sat up. Trying to sleep now would be pointless. The thoughts that plagued my head would not let me rest. For a moment, I just sat there staring at my roommate, watching his peaceful face sleep through the storm. I glanced away and back at the dark sky. Since when had little thunderstorms bothered me?

I climbed to my feet and stumbled. My legs were shaking. I slowly shuffled over to the window and peered outside. Nothing to see but darkness. I gripped the windowsill tightly so I wouldn't fall. Something about this darkness was frightening…

The dream that had ripped me from my slumber hours before came back to me. The darkness and then a flash of light and a face….the darkness returned temporarily before it revealed another face…there was pain….there was darkness…I could hear a child scream. I feel to the floor shivering. It was more than just a bad dream…it was my memory.

All those years in the darkness….without a light. I wanted to run, I wanted to cry…but my legs wouldn't move and my eyes soon became dry. I became numb to everything but him. And he was my only world…but he forgot me… I wrapped my arms tightly around myself. I knew he had remembered at least bits and parts…but it still hurt. It hurt to know that I had been forgotten at all.

A loud clap of thunder brought me back to my senses. What was I doing? Trembling on the floor in the dark…like some little baby. I took a deep breath and rocked back on my feet. That's right; I wasn't a child anymore. I could be strong, I would be strong for him.

I climbed to my feet. My legs were still trembling, but I was standing. I could stand on my own without relying on others. I had done so for so many years before. And it had worn me out. I gazed back out at the window. There was a slight break in the clouds. The dim glow of the moon tried to break through. Fighting the darkness with all its might.

I don't really know how long I stared at the glowing sliver, but soon I was realized just how tired I was. I hadn't been getting much sleep lately at all. Lately, every night had been plagued by horrid recollections and restless slumber. It had already been two months since it had all happened, and yet…I still couldn't chase them away. Those persistent fears and doubts.

"Fujimori…" I heard the muffled voice behind me. He still had his face buried in his pillow. I stopped trembling. Whenever he was with me, I felt safe. After all the time I had spent trying to hate him for abandoning me, it had taken me only a few weeks to love him for saving me…for trusting me despite all that had happened.

"Go back to bed," I whispered. I could hear him shift in his bed. He doubted he had listened to me.

Sure enough, I got my answer moments later when his strong arms wrapped around me. I sunk into his embrace, his scent like invisible tendrils that threatened to engulf me. I could feel his warm breath against my neck.

"Sunao…" he snuggled into my hair and held me tighter. "I can't sleep if I don't have my favorite plush."

I felt my face grow hot. I tried to put on a glare, but it didn't look too convincing. I glared back at him. "I'm not just your toy, you know!" I had long since taken the place of Toshizou who now lay discarded on his shelf.

"I know…" Sora smiled softly. He led me back to his bed. I didn't really think I was tired, but I didn't want to deny him his "favorite plush." I sat down on his bed and he joined me.

"Are you all right?" he looked me square in the eyes. All the warmth that I saw in his eyes…how could I not be fine? He was what made me complete. He made me brave, he made me strong…he made me forget my pain. That's why I loved him.

"Yeah," I gave him a reassuring smile. I could tell he still didn't quite believe me, but he returned the smile. I crawled underneath his blankets. Once he was sure I was settled, and on the inside of the bed this time so I couldn't leave, he crawled in beside me.

"Good night…" I murmured. He took my face in his hands and pulled it closer to his. I closed my eyes as he gently pressed his lips into my own. They were soft and warm. I could taste Sora. I almost groaned as he pulled away.

"Night," he shot me a grin. I must have been blushing. I gave him another half-hearted glare, but he didn't seem to notice. He pulled me closer to him and snuggled up against me.

I remained awake a bit longer. I gently stroked the back of his hair and took in the feel of it, the smell of it. I never wanted to forget Sora. I would never let it happen. Even if I forgot it in my mind…I could never forget it in my heart.

I smiled slightly and dozed off to sleep, in the safety of my lover's arms.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Well, I personally thought that was just horrid, but that may have something to do with the time…Of course, this story is kinda ironic…considering the plot of the 4th game White Flower. XD Oh well…I think I typed this more as an excuse not to finish my translating job then to actually type it.


End file.
